Welcome to Life
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: When two teenagers find two people dressed as Navy Personal, the MCRT is called, and the teens help Tony and Ziva to realize What they mean to each other. Tiva and McAbby! Read and review! Remember to read my sequel, New Life, New Beginnings! I know it's not very good, but I hope you enjoyed it!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACHTERS! Also reviews welcome! Don't know when updates will be. No review cussing!,

Prologe-  
As the blue suburban pulled up to the the house, to teenagers stepped out. "Thanks for the ride! Mom really appreciates it!" The younger of the two, green eyed, brown hair, freckeld 13 year old Kate Smith said thanking her youth pastor. "Yes, we can't thank you enough!" Replys her 16 year old brother Robbie who shares his sisters looks. "Anytime! See you guys tommorow at youth!" Replies Bro Johnny, their youth pastor.

As the kids step inside the house, careful not to let our the dog, they run upstairs to their rooms, but when Kate opened the door, She got quite a Suprise. She screamed and ran across the hall to her brothers room, and when they came back over, Robbie instantly pulls out his phone, , and calls 911, who came over and called NCIS before calling they're parents who we're out with they're younger siblings, blue eye, blond hair freckled 8 year old Micheal and 5 year old Anna who look a lot like her 8 year old brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at NCIS-  
Tony DiNozzo steps of the elavator as it dings, causing his coworkers to turn around. "Your late again Tony!" "Sorry Ziva. Bad traffic." Just then Gibbs walks in and headslaps him. "Pack your bags! And hurry! Going to Fort Detrik! Two Peddy Officer First class were found!" The team grabs their bags and heads out. "May I ask What the rush is?" Asks Tim McGee. "Ya McGee. Two Teenagers of an Army Chaplain found them. Now the daughter refuses to go in her room!"

The Smith's house-  
"McGee bag and tag! DiNozzo pictures! Ziva find some ID! DiNozzo as soon as you and Ziva are done, go talk to the kids!" As the team does What they're told to, DiNozzo snaps a few pictures of Ziva. Ziva walks over and starts looking for IDs but when She does, She instead of an Navy or Marine ID, She finds two Army id's saying they're Doctors, as well as a note adressed to Kate- " Like your Suprise? I hope so! They got What they deserved for running those test and finding information that ruined your Life!" She shows the note to Gibbs, who has them instantly take staments.

"Hi you must be Kate and Robbie." Ziva says as She walks to the teens. "I'm Agent Ziva David and this is my partner Tony." "Hi i'm Kate and this is my Bro Robbie." "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm as my sister said, Robbie." "Kate this note we found- What does it mean? Do you know the victims?" " I'm not sure, I ran when I saw bodies. May I see a picture?" "Sure, here you go." Tony says as he hands her the picture of Ziva. "Um, I don't think this is the right one...""Opps! Sorry!" He then hands her the right picture. "OMG! These are the doctors who diagnoised me with Turners Syndrome! Their names are Rachel Grant and Rose Jones!" She replies shocked. "Can you tell us What happened Robbie?" "Well, our Youth pastor dropped us off after a youth lunch since Mom and Dad we're at a movie with the little kids and Kate found them in her room." "Kate, your version?" "Exactly What he said he just left out the part Where I screamed." Kate replies before crying. "We'll talk later ok?" The agents ask before leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

They decided it would be best if the Smith's went to Washington, DC so They made arrangments for the dog and grabbed chargers for ipods, phones, tablets, etc. as well as school books since they were homeschooled and left. Mr. Smith was given leave, and they were getting clothes for free with the $300 grant the goverment gave them each.

Bullpen- "Hey Zeeeevah, they were doctors right? Didn't the note say something about Turners syndrome?" "Yes, Tony it Did. I'll have Kate tell me about it. Toda." "Prego." They then call Kate to get her to Come in. She then proceeds to tell Ziva what Turners syndrome is.

Kate and Zivas convo in a confrence room-  
"What exactly is Turners Syndrome?"  
"Well, it's a chromozone messup."  
"Symptoms?"  
"Heart defects, puberty problems which means no kids, extra fluid therefore extra weight, shortness, thin bones, whacked ears and noses."  
"Survival percentage?"  
"1 percent to birth. After one, if your heart problems haven't killed you, your probably Fine." "Wow! Thanks!" "Before you go, Can you tell me why you and Tony aren't together?"  
Kate asks. "Well rule 12"  
"Which is?"  
"Never date a coworker."  
"Oh. That stinks. Isn't there a way around it? I mean Come on, you definitly like each other!"  
"That's just it though. How so I know he feels the same way?" Ziva replies/ask blushing.  
"He does trust me."  
"If you say so... Anyway I have to go Back upstairs. Your mom will be here. Bye"

While Kate and Ziva talk, Robbie and Tonys convo in the bullpen-  
"Robbie thanks for coming with your sister."  
"No problem. I wanted to give you a lecture anyway."  
"About what?"  
"About why you havn't asked Ziva out yet."  
"I haven't asked her out becauase I don't think She feels the same way."  
Tony says blushing.  
"Well ask hee. I have to go. Moms here. Bye"

Bullpen later-  
"Hey Zi, since it's so late and we need dinner, wanna go to Mickey D's with me?"  
"Sure"  
"Let's go"

After They eat.  
"I enjoyed that. I havn't had fun since Dad died! Thank you Tony! Ziva said smiling.  
"I had fun to! Let's do this again sometime." Tony replies smiling.  
"That would be fun! Let's do that sometime!"  
"Ok!"  
Little did they know Kate, Robbie, McGee and Abby were watching. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back at NCIS the next eat-  
"Hey Gibbs"  
"Hey Abbs got anything?"  
"When don't I?"  
"Abbs focus"  
"Fine. Anyway they were definitly poisined."  
"With what?"  
"Led!"  
"Led?"  
"Led!" "Any results on the note?"  
"Yes. The prints belong to Nora Stevens"  
"Good work Abbs" Gibbs says before pulling a cafpow out from behind his Back and kissing her forehead and leaving.

Bullpen-  
"DiNozzo, David bring in Nora Stevens." Gibbs ordered "On it Boss!"

Car ride-  
"Ziva we need to talk."  
"Yes, we do."  
"Zi, I really like you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I really like you. After Ray, Micheal, Somolia, your Dad... be my girl friend?"  
"Tony... I don't know to say... I really like you to! Of course!"  
They then arrive at her apartment to find a ransome note stuck to her door so after questioning the neighboors, they turn around.

Back at NCIS-  
*Phone rings*  
"Gibbs"  
"Agent Gibbs! You have to help! We went to the snack bar in the lobby and came Back and we found our parents dead bodies!"  
" Be right there!"

Slight cliffhanger :P haha i'm evil


	5. Chapter 5

It was decided that the kids would stay with Gibbs, until the social services people could get them since they didn't have other family.  
Then about a week later Gibbs called DiNozzo and Ziva into the elavator and flipped the emergancy switch.  
"What the heck were you two thinking? Or were you?"  
"Boss I decided that I wanted to be with Ziva, and I told her how I feel, and it turns out she feels the same way."  
"Rule 12."  
"Fire me Gibbs. Let Tony keep his job."  
"No Ziva, no ones loosing their job."  
"What?" They Reply in unision.  
And they ended up keeping their jobs.  
And then they walked in labby, and found Abby and McGee kissing, and it was the same story.

It happend so that next week, they didn't have the case finished when the social workers came so the kids then stayed with Ziva, who had decided with Tony that they wanted to get married, even if they had been together less then a month. They also decided to try a new Christian faith. So they did.

They had a week left until Nora Stevens died if she wasn't found. Then they realized that they needed to check time periods and found that Mollie Richards had a hair on the bodies of the Smith parents. Time records showed she was with Nora when she died, and was in fact her Boss when Kate was diagnoised.  
They then figured out that their case had the same m.o. as some other girls with medical issues. The doctors got killed and then the parents. And they all knew Mollie Richards. They learned she had been killing the for ruining the lives of the girls, but in reality all they did was tell them about their problems. She was apperhened and everything was over. Almost. Tony and Ziva didn't want to wait so they rushed and had a wedding ready in 2 weeks. The kids went to social services but it took 3 days to discover that anymore their lives weren't the same without them and Tony and Ziva adopted them. It was a month later when Tim and Abby got married and all was well... For now!

Well, this is the end! Please review! I'll try to start a sequel tommorow! Hope you enjoyed! I3GodTiva&NCIS 


End file.
